Евангельские зарисовки
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Пара зарисовок по евангельским событиям.
1. Жертвы кровавые

Мария поднимает глаза, смотрит на возвышающиеся над Ней величественные своды храма, на высокие колонны, украшения в виде каменных и золотых гроздьев винограда.  
Здесь знает Она каждый закоулок, каждую трещинку каменного двора и высоких ступеней.  
Светлое палящее солнце вечно осеняет это место; сюда ежегодно со всей Иудеи стекаются паломники, приносятся жертвы; курятся фимиамы, возносится хвала и прославление Богу.  
Что Она может, что знает перед этим величием, растущая при храме бедная сиротка, дитя, посвященное Богу?  
Все священники и служители знают и любят Ее, кроткую восьмилетнюю девочку, приходящую в храм; с младшим служителем, Иосией, они большие приятели. Еще когда Ее, трехлетнюю, впервые привели сюда родители, он подавал Ей руку, чтобы помочь взойти по ступенькам; и сейчас всегда подает руку, помогает Ей взойти, улыбается, всегда отвечает на все Ее детские вопросы, и Она помогает ему в храме по мелочам - подать, переставить, почистить утварь, убраться. Все Ей тут известно, все - до мелочей - здешние порядки и обряды.

И паломничества, и воскурения фимиамов, и чины священников… И жертвы.

Из года в год льется здесь рекой кровь жертвенных животных, и крошечные пушистые птенчики, и мягкие ласковые ягнята, с которыми Она играла тут, такие нежные, когда прижимаешься щекой к пушистой мягкой шерстке – все они умирают под ножом.

Разве так обязательно их убивать? – отчего все, все они должны обагрять кровью жертвенник? – и птенцы, такие крошечные, пушистые, беспомощные, нежные в Ее руках, и взрослые птицы, и овечки.

И птенцы, и взрослые птицы приносятся в жертву; для этого в Законе установлены свои правила – по какому случаю и для какого обряда, и по какой цене.

…Голубки у Нее на ладони, греющие руку своими перьями, вспархивающие, когда Она посылает их лететь под крышу храма, высоко-высоко, там, где курится дым фимиама и падают наискось ласковые лучи солнца...

Но взрослый приятель Ее Иосия объясняет Ей, что так обязательно надо. Что жертва должна свершаться, что только так человек может прийти к очищению от греха и примирению с Богом. Что это – единственный путь человеку очиститься от греха и – Ей все равно не понять! – животные должны умирать, взяв на себя грехи людей, и что это очевидно - самым естественным образом. Для того они, эти животные, и существуют, для того созданы Богом, чтобы умирать за грехи людей…

Мария ускоряет шаг, входит во двор храма. Здесь все осенено солнечными лучами, они словно зависнув в прозрачном воздухе – на стенах, на колоннах, на всем…

Мария прислоняется темноволосой головкой к колонне и думает обо всем, думает…

Над землёй плывет медленная, неспешная весна; темными набухающими почками, густеющими ветвями смоковниц назревает, спеет, собирается.

Мария, стоя во дворе храма, поднимает глаза на его величественные молчаливые своды.

Скоро тяжело качнется небо и земля под ногами, как колокол; что-то назревает, набухает, тяжестью подоспевшей весны, народным гневом скоро прорвется, и крики «Казни!» «Казни!» поплывут над этой землей и этой весной, и этим храмом…

Жертва обязательно должна совершиться, хочется Тебе этого или нет, и она совершится.

Ей так в детстве иудеи объясняли.


	2. КТО ТЫ, ГОСПОДИ? - ДОГАДКА…

_Бога человеком невозможно видети…_

 _Канон Покаянный_

Бога невозможно увидеть человеку; Бог незрим, всеобъемлющ, неподвластен для человеческого видения. Бог - везде, и изобразить Его невозможно.  
Бог не существует в привычном для человеческого глаза образе. Только древние пророки сподобились видеть Бога: Моисей - в горящем кусте, Авраам - в виде трех ангелов, трех мужей. Бог явился Моисею, поставив его в расселине скалы, прошел мимо и не велел Ему видеть Свое лицо, разрешив смотреть лишь вслед, ибо невозможно для человека видеть и вынести Славу Божию.  
Бог - везде, и нельзя человеку Его видеть; нельзя изображать, говорить и полностью писать Его имя; Бог - Яхве, Адонаи, Элои - всемогущий, всесильный, Огнь Испепеляющий; Бог не существует в человеческом теле и не является в смертном образе. Разве можно явиться Богу среди смертных людей?  
...Не говорил и не пояснял им, кто Он, лишь, творя чудеса, мягкой улыбкой отвечал на расспросы.  
И вроде уже давно знали, понимали, догадывались, что Он - Мессия; но Кто - Мессия? Вроде бы знали, что, по Писанию, должен быть простым Сыном смертной женщины; но только ли? Нет ли здесь чего-то еще, чего не предугадали, о чем не знали? "Как же Давид по вдохновению называет Его Господом...?" Но столько было чудес, столько исцеленных, столько народу стекалось к Нему, как овцы к пастырю, такая исходила от Него особая сила и благость, что изумленный невысказанный вопрос: Кто Ты? Чей Сын? - готов был вырваться у всех разом... и не верилось, что Он - Тот Самый, Чьи братья и сестры все между нами...  
И назревало, подступало подспудно прорывавшейся догадкой в прямом уме простого народа, недоступное синедриону:  
и прорвалось, когда лодка наполнилась рыбой, сверкнувшей блестящей на солнце, тугой чешуёй;  
когда Петр, припав к Его ногам, страшным шёпотом попросил: "Выйди от меня, Господи!.. ибо я человек грешный..."


End file.
